Not as Good as it Sounds
by SheMajinGamer
Summary: Seijuro has been pushing Rin to his limit because he wants him to swim just like he did at the relay for the Iwatobi School. Days have been like hell for Rin. But after one hardcore practice, Rin reaches his limit. He was going to die on the team if he stayed any longer. The Iwatobi Team does not know of Rin's torture, yet. Rinharu, I'm not good at summaries.


"Oi! Matsuoka!" Seijuro harshly yells out to Rin from all the way at the other side of the natatorium. Rin, with ears bleeding from Seijuro's yelling, came over with heavy steps. Rin was already exhausted from another hard day of swimming training from Seijuro, or as Rin liked to call it, "torture." He didn't really want to get any overtime for dozens of swimming laps.

"Yes Captain?" Rin said in a breathily sigh. Seijuro wasn't smiling at all.

"Stay over for a little while; I want you to do some more swimming laps. But this time, at full sprint." Seijuro said. Of course at full sprint, but it was alright for Rin. This wasn't the first time he had to do overtime swimming laps. But sometimes when Rin was really out of shape and barely breathing from so much exhaustion, he would fake being sick and sit out. But Seijuro stopped falling for that trick after a few tries.

"How many swimming laps should I do?" Rin asked.

"I'm going to stay here while you swim and I'll tell you when to stop." Seijuro said with a small smirk. Then Seijuro went to the boys' locker room to get changed. Rin let out another breathily sigh. He knew that this was not going to be fun for him. Usually, Seijuro gave a certain amount of laps to each swimmer on the team by their ranking. Of course, Rin was in the higher ranking. The lower ranking swimmers would get pushed to make it into the higher ranking. The higher ranking would get pushed about as much as the lower ranking would to become one of the team's "all-stars." Not many swimmers on the team would get to that position, only a few would become all-stars. Others would stay in the higher ranking and try to get better. Rin would defiantly be all-star potential compared to some of the swimmers on the team. Nitori was in the higher ranking with Rin, which seemed surprising being a first year. But Rin kind of thought that Nitori was more in between the two rankings because he was sometimes was slow and needed to catch up with the group. But even though Rin was in the higher ranking and was all-star potential, Seijuro would still push him to the limit. Rin was the only one on the team Seijuro would be hard on. But Rin knew exactly why though. It was because he completely betrayed his team in the relay of last summer. He backstabbed them by coming in last for his relay and then swam extremely better than his first relay for the Iwatobi School, not his team. Even though he swam for the Iwatobi School, backstabbed his own team, and got the Iwatobi School disqualified; he had become free. All he wanted was to swim with friends; Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei. They all became free that day. But right after the relay, Rin came to apologize to his team for backstabbing them. Then Seijuro told Rin that he would forgive him if swam just like he did for the Iwatobi School, but only for his team. For Rin that was impossible, he couldn't. He couldn't swim free unless he was with his friends. That's why ever since that day of the relay, Seijuro pushed Rin to his limit so he could swim just like he did for the Iwatobi team. Days have sometimes been like hell for Rin. Sometimes he wishes that Seijuro would just kick him off the team, at least then he wouldn't be in physical pain after his practices. Rin then heard Seijuro coming out of the boys' locker room.

"Let's get started."

The last hour had become the most hurtful and exhausting practice Rin have ever experienced. He had hard practices now and then, but this time he thought was going to die. Seijuro expected at least 6 laps a minute at full sprint from Rin and the fact that he was shouting "Faster! Faster! I told you to swim at full sprint didn't I?!" wasn't helping Rin. The more laps Rin swam, the more his body was fatiguing. Rin was pretty sure that there was more of sweat from him than there was water in the pool. Time seemed to last forever; 15, 16, 17, 18… Rin had lost count after his eighteenth lap. But after his 40 some lap (he had seemed), he had trouble breathing. Even from getting a breath of air above the water, Rin couldn't breathe. Rin was about to stop to tell Seijuro but he already knew Seijuro wouldn't let Rin stop for anything.

"_Let's see… I think he did about 50 laps already. That's enough for now." _Seijuro thought.

"Ok, Matsuoka. Take five." Seijuro said then walked away to get a drink from the water fountain in the hall. Rin, still breathless, barely had the strength to get himself out of the water. He almost fell trying to stand up. When Rin took off his goggles and rubbed his eyes trying to get his vision back, something was off with his eyes. Everything was topsy tervy, the room was moving counter clockwise and was in bright rainbow colors. Rin guessed it was just from the lack of breath, he just needed to get some fresh water. Rin, practically crawling now, went to the boys' locker room to get his water bottle when he found Nitori in the showers.

"Matsuoka Senpai?" Nitori asked.

"Nitori? What are you doing here?" Rin asked with vision still bizarre.

"I could ask you the same, I left my towel here. What are you doing here, Senpai? Are you okay? You look like you're about to be sick." Nitori asked with a worried tone. Rin's vision started to fade and his legs were starting to lose feeling.

"I'm f-fin-" Rin said and then in a split second fell to the floor. Hitting his head, he blacked out.

Rin woke up in a gasp. His vision and breathing was now normal and he was back in his room with Nitori. He looked worried as ever when Rin tried to get up. He just pushed Rin back down on his bed.

"Matsuoka Senpai! You shouldn't move yet, you're still sore!" Nitori yelled. Pressure started up in Rin's upper body when he tried to move.

"How long have I been out?" Rin asked.

"Just a day, you fell on the floor of the boys' locker room and hit your head. You blacked out." Nitori said.

"You must have been over you limit from those laps you swam at full sprint." Rin looked at Nitori for a minute like he was the grim reaper.

"How do you know about the practice yesterday?" Rin asked.

"Captain told the whole team what happened, he also added that you blacked out because you weren't strong enough for just a mini hardcore swimming practice. His words, not mine. Captain also told me to tell you that you need to get back on your feet by tomorrow." Nitori said. Rin couldn't believe what he was hearing. That a team captain would embarrasses his own teammates by telling the whole team that a teammate wasn't strong enough for being worn out from work; that is just cruel. Rin's body couldn't take any more overtime from Seijuro. His body has been so worn out from swimming, he hit his limit. Rin didn't want to stop swimming though; it was practically his whole life. But he couldn't swim free because really, he wasn't. Seijuro is acting like how Rin use to be. Race, race, race; that's all Rin cared about all throughout his life. He wanted to be the best, follow his father's dream. But really he wanted to swim with his friends and be free, but it turns out that he wasn't free at all. Rin could feel his throat dry up. He turned away from Nitori so he couldn't see him cry.

"I'm going to go get some lunch. You should rest here, Senpai." Nitori then walked to the door, but then stopped and faced Rin with a distant look.

"By the way, I thought what Captain did to you was cruel." As soon as Nitori left, the tears began to fall. Light from the window glistened on Rin's face which made his watery eyes sparkle. He started sob a little bit in his pillow. He was going to die on this team.


End file.
